Alan Arctus Prince III - dziedzic
by AlanPrince
Summary: To moja własna, wymyślona kilka lat temu historia. Pierwsza część zawiera wprowadzenie zwiazane z nową postacia. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy... Miłego czytania ;D


_Drzewo Genealogiczne rodu Prince' ów_

_**Christian Prince I **__- urodzony 7 czerwca 1860 roku w Londynie. Był czarodziejem czystej krwi, uradzonym w dobrej bogatej rodzinie. W 1889 roku wyjechał na Wielką Wojnę czarodziejów z trolami, z której narodził się konflikt między Rosjanami, a Anglikami. Walki między żołnierzami szybko przerodziły się w wielki konflikt międzynarodowy. Christian przebywający wówczas na terenie obecnej Ukrainy obmyślił plan zabicia dowódcy. Po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi, którzy wyśmiali jego pomysł, postanowił samemu zrealizować swoje ryzykowne plany - doprowadzić do końca wojny i zdobyć wielki majątek. 12 Kwietnia 1892 roku po 2 latach przygotowań Christian zabił rosyjskiego dowódcę, przejmując tym samym władzę w Rosji i cały majątek, który był niewyobrażalnie wielki. Wiosną 1893 Prince postanowił wrócić do rodzinnego Londynu i tam zamieszkać z poznaną 2 miesiące wcześniej __**Cecylia Beeke **__(ur. 1869r.). W czerwcu Christian poślubił Cecylię, która już w grudniu urodziła mu syna - __**Teodora**__. Dla zabezpieczenia majątku i zapewnienia, że żaden z jego potomków nie poślubi czarodzieja brudnej krwi lub mugola - postanowił zdetonować złoto w Banku Gringota w krypcie numer 13 i zablokować go potężnymi zaklęciami, tak że dopiero jego prawnuk - trzeci z kolei potomek z rodu Prince' ów - urodzony czystej krwi będzie miał prawo do zarządzania całą fortuną. Największe szanse na zdobycie majątku miał urodzony 1 września 1933 roku - __**Arctus Christian Prince II**__ - syn __**Alana Prince' a**__ (ur. 1915r.) i __**Alice Prince**__ z domu Black (ur. 1915r.). Jednak był pewien problem - w 1940 roku Alice urodziła jeszcze jedno dziecko - córkę __**Eileen**__. Zgodnie z testamentem Christiana za równo Eileen jak i Arctus mieli takie samo prawo do posiadania majątku. Alana wraz z ojcem Teodorem postanowili, że dopiero ich potomstwo, po stoczeniu ostatecznego pojedynku będzie miało pełne prawo do fortuny Prince' ów. Starszy - Arctus poślubił w 1951 roku __**Natalie Goldenberg**__ (ur. 1933r.), która 13 listopada 1952 roku urodziła syna Brian' a. Eileen w 1959 wyszła za mugola - Tobiasza Snape' a, z którym miała syna- __**Severusa**__. Gdy tylko jej ojciec - Alan się o tym dowiedziała wydziedziczył córkę, a pełne prawo do majątku przekazał wnukowi - siedmioletniemu wtedy_

_Brian' owi. Po ukończeniu 17 lat chłopak mógł w pełni zarządzać złotem Prince' ów._

_**Brian Prince **__- uczył się w Hogwarcie w latach 1963-1970 - należał do , Slytherin' u. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem były eliksiry. Już w szkole fascynowała go czarna magia. W szkole przyjaźnił się . z Rudolfem Lestrange' em. Według Draco' na Malfoy'a zainspirował on jego ojca – Lucjusza, do zostanie śmierciożercom. Po ukończeniu szkoły, ze świetnym wynikiem, otrzymał pełne prawo do zarządzania fortuną Prince' ów i został śmierciożercą. Pieniądz nigdy nie miały dla niego znaczenia, więc po prostu ich nie wydawał. Według Fenrir' a Grayback' a był on jednym z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców - do czasu. Na początku 1972 roku Prince postanowił przekazać cały swój majątek w ręce Voldemorta. Niestety nie zdołał ukryć swoich planów przed ojcem, który w postanowił odebrać synowi dostęp do złota. 20-letni wówczas Brian zerwał kontakty z rodziną i wyjechał z Londynu. Całkowicie podporządkował swoje życie pod Czarnego Pana, był na każde jego wezwanie, wykonywał najniebezpieczniejsze misje..._

_Tak było, aż do pewnego styczniowego wieczoru. Czekał na Rabastana, który miał mu przekazać informację od Voldemorta. Był mróz, dochodziła 22:00, na ulicy nie było żywej duszy, aż nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się kobieta - piękna młoda kobieta, około 20 lat, o kruczoczarnych włosach i uwodzicielskim uśmiechu. Przyglądała się mu, patrzyła mu w oczy - stali tak 15 minut nie odzywając się do siebie i obserwując się nawzajem. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i spytał zachrypniętym od zimna głosem:_

_- Co pani tu robi?_

_- Mogłabym spytać o to samo. – odpowiedziała zaczepnie._

_- Ech… Do diabła… - zaklął - niech pani stąd idzie, radzę - zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Kobieta zacisnęła pięść w kieszeni płaszcza, prawdopodobnie na różdżce, ale o nie miał zamiaru jej atakować. Była zbyt ładna by ją zabić - pomyślał._

_- Nie ma pan prawa mi rozkazywać szczerze powiedziawszy mama gdzieś pana rady i groźby - odparła._

_Zrobił szybki krok w jej stronę - w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niej. Wycelowała w niego, ale złapał ją tak mocno za nadgarstek, że różdżka wypadła jej z ręki zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Przyciągnął ja do siebie tak, że drugą ręką objął ją w pasie i przycisnął do swojego ciała. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej wątłe ciało nie miało z nim szans. Krzyczała ale nikt jej nie słyszał. Przyłożył usta do jej ucha:_

_- Nigdy się nie wahaj, gdy ktoś się do ciebie zbliża, radzę… - wyszeptał._

_- Prince! Co ty wyprawisz? - głos należał do zarośnietego mężczyzny, który nagle pojawił się tuż obok nich._

_Już po chwili celował w nich różdżką_

_- Ty zdrajco! Avada…- wrzasnął Rabastan Lestrange, ale Prince był szybszy - deportował się w bezpieczne miejsce razem z nieznajomą buntowniczką. Nieznajoma nazywała się __**Elizabeth Quick**__ ( ur. 1961r. ) została zmuszona do ukrywania się razem z Prince' em przed śmierciożercami. Według Arctusa Prince' a mieli bardzo podobne charaktery - oboje byli indywidualistami, odrobinę szalonymi i bardzo inteligentnymi czarodziejami. Nie minęły dwa miesiące jak Prince zakochał się w Elizabeth i 30 maja 1979 roku pobrali się. Kobieta była czarownicą czystej krwi, w Hogwarcie została przydzielona do Ravenclaw, odmiennie niż Brian. Kilka tygodni po ślubie okazało się, że Elizabeth jest w ciąży. Prince zaczął obawiać się o swoja rodzinę, wiedział, że w każdej chwili mogli zginąć. 21 listopada 1979 roku w domu Prince' ów zjawili się śmierciożercy. Brian Kazał żonie deportować się za pomocą sieci Fiu do domu jego rodziców, a sam zaczął walkę z piątką śmierciożerców, którą przypłacił życiem. Zabił go Fenrir Grayback - wilkołak, za pomocą klątwy Avada Kedavra._

_Elizabeth wyładowała w kominku jednej ze starych Londyńskich kamienic w rodzinnym domu Prince' ów. Wdowiec Arctus Prince z początku niechętnie przyjął kobietę - szczerze powiedziawszy nie wierzył w jej opowieść, sądząc, że jego syn siedzi teraz posłusznie u boku Lorda Voldemorta. Nie miał jednak serca wyrzucić ciężarnej kobiety. Po kilku dniach przekonał się jednak, że Elizabeth mówi prawdę i że nosi dziecko Brian' a. Kobieta była zdruzgotana wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy, prawdopodobnie utrąciła część magicznych zdolności._

_Arctus polubił swoją synową. Uważał ją za osobę inteligentną, dobrze wychowaną, a tym samym zaradną i pomocną._

_27 stycznia 1980 roku (w rocznicę pierwszego spotkania Brian' a i Elizabeth) w starej londyńskiej kamienicy na świt przychodzi __**Alan Arctus Prince III **__- jedyny prawowity dziedzic wielkiej fortuny Prince' ów. Jego matka będąca w ów czas w bardzo złym stanie psychicznym - umiera przy porodzie, on sam zostaje pod opieką dziadka._

_Arctus dbał by jego wnukowi niczego nie brakowało, ale był dal niego bardzo surowy. Alan odziedziczył inteligencję po rodzicach - bardzo szybko się uczył, czytał dużo książek, świetnie grał w szachy i według jego dziadka miał talent do sporządzania eliksirów. W 1988 roku Arctus Prince zapadł na Smoczą Ospę - ta choroba w jego wieku była nieuleczalna. Zmarł 4 miesiące po diagnozie - 22 grudnia 1988 roku, pozostawiając niespełna dziewięcioletniego Alana pod opieką Toma - barmana w Dziurawym Kotle. Przed śmiercią zdążył wyjawił wnukowi, jego najgłębiej skrywaną tajemnicę: „Alanie Arctusie Prince III - jesteś jedynym prawowitym dziedzicem wielkiej fortuny Prince' ów, ale on… Nie możesz, póki go nie pokonasz, taki pakt zawarłem z twoim pradziadem…" - wymamrotał pewnej nocy. Przerażony chłopiec nie zrozumiał nic z słów dziadka - sądził że majaczy, więc pobiegł po lekarza. Kiedy wrócił z doktorem dziadek już nie żył…_

_Alan zamieszkał w pubie w składziku na miotły. Musiał pomagać Tomowi w prowadzeniu Dziurawego Kotła w zamian za co mógł tam spać i jeść. Tak przez ponad dwa lata dziedzic wielkiej fortuny Prince' ów harował jak charłak, za co dostawał tylko marny posiłek i kilka sykli z napiwków. 27 stycznia 1991 roku o 00:01 do Dziurawego Kotła przybył czarodziej w czarnej pelerynie podróżnej z kapturem i zapytał o Alana Prince' a. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił, że przybył tu z polecenia Dumbledore' a, co rzeczywiście było prawdą, choć nie do końca. Podrożony nazywał się Severus Snape i według drzewa genealogicznego rodu Prince' ów był on kuzynem Brian' a Prince' a - ojca Alana. Czyli jedynym żyjącym krewnym chłopca. Snape nie przyznawał się jednak do żadnego pokrewieństwa z Prince' ami, ponieważ jego matka wyszła za mugola i została wydziedziczona, chodź w głębi serca był z tego bardzo dumny. Mimo usilnych próśb i gróźb Dumbledore' a nie chciał zaopiekować się chłopcem. Przekazał Tom' owi list z Hogwartu oraz pudełko Czekoladowych Żab, które sam zakupił i wyszedł. Następnego dnia barman dał Alanowi list z Hogwartu, czekoladę oraz złożył mu życzenia, a w prezencie dał chłopcu dzień wolny, który był dla niego jednym z nielicznych. Mimo że Alan wiedział, że jest czarodziejem to list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa bardzo go ucieszył._

HOGWART

SZKOŁA

MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA

_J_

_Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore _

_( Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar. Gł. Mg,_

_Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfed. Czarodziejów )_

_Szanowny Panie Prince!_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformować, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpocznie się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_


End file.
